


30 Days of Kisses

by Ninshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, Kissing Games, M/M, Marauders' Era, Other, Platonic Kissing, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninshadow/pseuds/Ninshadow
Summary: 30 Days of Kisses. Little flashes into the lives of many couples, all of which include a kiss of some sort.Each chapter is a different pairing, all stand alone fics/one shots.





	1. Hello Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing prompt from the Facebook group:  
> DRARRY : fanfiction and fanart
> 
> The first days challenge: Hello Kiss
> 
> The goal is to write a fanfic of at least 300 words, using the daily theme. Each day there will be a different kiss to write about!
> 
> My personal goal is to use a different pairing for each short fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius/Severus!

Sirius wasn't drunk. No way. He'd only had a few beers, and no one's called him a lightweight before. He was just hanging onto Moony because they were close friends, not because he needed to hold onto the man so he wouldn't fall flat on his face.

They were at a bar in Hogsmeade, it was a new bar that specialized in muggle drinks. The marauders went there together, excited to see how close it was to the real deal. Of course, all of them besides Peter had been to a real muggle bar. It was rather impressive. Sirius thought it was probably owned by a muggle born. The drinks were a bit more spendy than he was used to, but, the fact that there were only wizards around made it worth his while.

They'd been there for a few hours, and Sirius would never admit that he was sloshed. Even his words were starting to slur, but that didn't stop him from grinding on Remus as he danced to the muggle club music. It was loud, the lights were flashing, all he could see was skin and lights. It was fantastic.

The bar doors opened, Sirius felt the breeze and turned to see who came in late to the party. Sirius stared in awe as the most beautiful person entered the place, walking with such grace it looked as if he were meant to be late. The guy seemed so confident, you'd think he owned the place. Sirius stopped dancing, and just stood there watching as the man went up to the bar and ordered a drink.

The guy looked around the room behind a curtain of raven hair. His dark hair sparkled from the lights of the dance floor. He could feel Remus shaking him slightly, but Sirius refused to look away.

“Pads, you okay? Need to go sit down?” Remus said worryingly from somewhere next to him.

Sirius pushed Remus lightly away from himself.  
“M’fine.” He mumbled, as he made his way towards the bar. He stumbled a few times, maybe ran into a few people, but eventually he was there. Right next to the beautiful person that he couldn't take his eyes off of.

The guy was looking the other way, sipping at something fruity, but that wouldn't stop Sirius. Smiling, he leaned towards the man, gently moving that curtain of black hair, relishing in how soft it felt. The guy jumped slightly, and turned to look at Sirius. He had a look of surprise on his face as he finally noticed him.

“You! What do you w---" The guy started, but Sirius cut him off, leaning forwards and capturing the man's lips in a toe curling kiss.

Breathless, both men pulled away, the guy looking more confused than anything.

“Hello.” Sirius whispered against his lips, and then pulled the man against him for another searing kiss.

“Think we should tell him he's kissing Snivellus?” Peter asked James from across the room.

“And ruin his fun? Wormy, how could you?!” James exclaimed, in mock surprise, as both men broke out in giggles.

Remus shook his head fondly at his two best friends. Tomorrow, Sirius will either hex them, or thank them. Only time will tell them which it'll be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know if you enjoyed it! And also comment to suggest pairings I should write about!


	2. I Miss You Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna/Ginny!
> 
> Day two of 30 Days of Kisses. This one is titled, I Miss You Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used a different pair! I hope it's decent?

It was her sixth year at Hogwarts, and Luna was scared. She'd never admit that to anyone, of course. She had to be brave, for everyone. She helped run the DA now, along with some of the other students who stayed in school. Someone had to stand up and fight, to help the students, the school was a mess. The Carrows had taken over everything, with Severus Snape ever the watchful eye, never getting his hands dirty.

It was hard to get together, the DA had to be sneaky, since the Carrows banned any houses from talking to each other. But they managed. The Room of Requirement was watched constantly by DA members, some of them even lived there. That room was everything. It was the only way they could talk in private, and not have to worry about anyone finding out what they said.

Surprisingly, none of the teachers ever went near it. Either they didn't want to disturb them, or, like the Carrows, they didn't know it even existed. Luna made her way there now, her shoulder bag stuffed to the brim with all sorts of snacks. The students who were living there, were in hiding. Luna always tried to make sure she was able to give them as much food as she could sneak out. If Snape saw, he never said anything. Luna liked to think he was on their side, he never harmed them, but also did nothing to stop the wrath of the Carrows.

Luna was making her way through one of the secret corridors when suddenly she was pushed further into it. Soft lips found hers instantly, claiming her mouth as she was pressed up against the wall. Luna melted into the kiss, it was hard and demanding, desperate for all the kisses they've missed out on. Luna finally getting her thoughts together pushed the other person back gently, her hands winding around their neck so they could catch their breath.

“I miss you.” Ginny gasped out, pushing herself flush against Luna, kissing Luna’s face everywhere she could reach.

“I miss you too, but it's not safe here.” Luna whispered against Ginny’s lips, huffing out a laugh at the displays of affection. Luna pushed the other girl out of the secret corridor, making her cute lip poke out in a pout.  
“Meet me at the Room of Requirement, I have a break right now.”

Ginny nodded and hurried off down the halls, her excitement was obvious as she almost ran the whole way.

Luna waited a few minutes before finally following her girlfriend. ‘It'd be nice to spend more time together, maybe we could find an empty bed once we get to headquarters’, she thought with a smile as she skipped down the halls, humming a tune that only she understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what pairings you think I should write about! 28 more!


	3. Playful Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus/Lily!
> 
> Day 3 of the 30 Days of Kisses challenge! This days theme is Playful Kiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playful Kiss!
> 
> I'm proud to say that once again, I've managed to use a pairing I haven't used yet! 
> 
> Hopefully you like it!

Remus felt guilty. He was hiding in the library, not wanting to see any of his friends. He knew someone would find him eventually, but he hoped it'd be after he calmed down some. He had a crush on someone, a girl, and he wasn't sure how to act. That girl, someone he knew liked her very much, but it didn't seem like she wanted him, what was he supposed to do?

As a prefect, him and this girl have been hanging out a lot lately. They get along really well, they're both super smart, and very laid back. She had the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen, and the softest hair he could imagine. That girl, was Lily Evans. The girl James had been in love with since first year. The girl that James would go out of his way, just to try to impress her.

He was ashamed, Remus never wanted to like Lily. It'd kill James if he knew. That's why he decided that he'll never act on it. He'll sit back and watch James make a fool out of himself. He'll watch as Lily gets upset at James, calling him names or just ignoring him. He'll watch as eventually, they probably will get together. James is a good guy, and eventually Lily will see it. Maybe one day James and Lily will get married, have a kid or two.. They'll be so happy together, he knows they will. With Remus out of the picture, everything will go as planned.

It was near the full moon, and Remus messed up. He was hiding, because during prefect rounds the night before, he was trying his best to do them quickly. However, Lily was assigned to do the rounds with him. With the full moon being so close, it's hard for Remus to hide his instincts. This monster that's inside of him, is always trying to come out. Sometimes, it's too much for Remus, and he slips up. Like he did last night.

During rounds, Lily looked breathtaking. Her red hair shining bright in the moonlight as they walked through the halls. He couldn't stop himself, while they were having friendly banter, which he now realises as flirting, they got closer and closer to each other. Until Remus snapped. He pulled Lily close, and nuzzled her neck, taking in her intoxicating scent, making himself dizzy. Lily gasped, her arms winding themselves around his neck, pulling him even closer.

Remus panicked, pulling away as if burned. The hurt look on Lily’s face was heartbreaking, her pout sobered Remus up instantly.  
He looked at her sadly, “Lily, we can't.” With that, he turned and fled. Remus quit his rounds early, running like a coward to go hide in his bed. And here he was again, still hiding, just in the library this time. He couldn't bear to face the other marauders, or Lily. Not when he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself or not.

Remus let out a groan, thumping his head against the table. Why did everything have to happen to him? Why couldn't he for one day, just have a normal life? The quiet library was filled with the sounds of Remus’ head hitting the table over and over and over again.

“You're going to lose brain cells doing that.” Came a voice from next to him.

Remus jumped back, toppling out of his chair.  
“Lily! You scared me!” He stood up, clutching his chest as he tried to calm his now racing heart.

“Yeah, well..” Lily shrugged. “You've been avoiding everyone. I knew you'd be in here.”

“Haven't been avoiding anyone.” Remus said defensively. “I've been… studying.”

“Yes, and when I entered, you looked like you were hard at work.” Lily said, smirking. “Is it about last night? Because you seemed pretty weirded out.”

Remus sighed, knowing that Lily wouldn't leave until he told her. “Look, Lily.. I like you, but, we can't be together. I'm sorry.”

Lifting a brow at this, Lily didn't seem convinced. “Is it because of James? Look, Remus… I'm never going to like James, but you Remus, I like you a lot. I want to be with you, why can't it be this simple? Give us a try, please?”

“James is one of my very best friends.. We're like brothers, I couldn't do that to him, Lily. I'm sorry.” Remus replied, looking away sadly.

“Don't you think James would want you to be happy? I mean come on, when have you ever done anything for yourself? Can you remember?” Remus shook his head slowly, still looking away, so Lily continued. “Come on, let's get out of here. Spend some time talking and getting to know each other, among… Other things.”

Remus’ head whipped around so fast he could have swore he gave himself whiplash. Lily smiled at his reaction, causing Remus to blush. He was about to tell her no again when Lily stepped up to him, their bodies almost touching. She leaned slowly into him, brushing her lips against his in a playful kiss. She then grabbed his hand, and with a flick of her wand, sent all of Remus’ belongings into his bag.

Lily walked with Remus in tow, out of the library. He wasn't sure where they were going, or what would happen. But, maybe he could think about that another time. For now, Remus would just follow his instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what pairings you'd like to see!
> 
> Also, let me know if you liked what I've written so far?


	4. I Love You Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Narcissa.... kinda.
> 
> Harry had always wanted a family. Now, with the Malfoys, he just might get what he's looking for.
> 
> Day 4 Prompt: I Love You Kiss

After the war, Harry had taken a much needed break. He wanted to do what he could to help the war victims, and ended up donating a big chunk of his inheritance into funding the rebuilding of Hogwarts. He also went to charities when he could, mostly donating to causes such as helping orphaned war victims to find new homes. Even with all his helping, he still wasn't anywhere near low on funds. The Black family had a huge fortune, and he was all too happy to donate to causes he knew Sirius’ family would hate. 

Along with giving generous amounts of money out, he also took special interests in the trials. He went to every trial after the war, not missing a single one. Harry took particular interest in the Malfoy trial, it was all over the papers. The Daily Prophet went berserk after Harry stuck up for them. Harry, Hermione and Luna were the only people that defended them. Of course, being Harry Potter sometimes had its merit. Him standing up for them was such a big deal to the ministry, no one wanted to upset The Boy Who lived.. Twice. They grudgingly let Draco off with a warning, and put Narcissa under house arrest. They took her wand, but no one knew where Draco’s was, so they just let him off completely.

Lucius, was not so lucky. Harry defended the other two Malfoys with a fiery passion, but with Lucius he did the bare minimum. Only stating that as head of the Malfoy family, he should be allowed to be with his family. He ended up getting five years in Azkaban, and would never be allowed his wand back. With what he did, that was a light sentence. People were upset with how their trials went, wanting the known death eaters to suffer as much as possible. But with ‘The Chosen One’ on their side, no one acted out against them.

Once everything was settled, and no one was paying much attention to the Malfoys anymore, Harry paid them a visit. Draco refused to see him, but Narcissa was a graceful host, inviting him in and serving drinks. Harry thanked her for her contribution to the war, which she dismissed at once telling him they were even after his stunt at saving her son. The two became friends almost at once. Harry took the time to visit Narcissa at least once a week for tea.

Eventually, Draco started joining them. They talked tentatively, neither wanting to mess up and upset the other boy. Very soon, they realised that they actually were quite similar and became fast friends. One visit, Harry returned Draco's wand to him. That visit was so emotional, that the two went in a direction that neither foresaw. They were inseparable. Harry's closest friend besides Ron and Hermione, but those two were so busy exploring each other, so Harry decided to explore his friendship with Draco more.

Draco and his mother became the family that Harry needed. Sure, he had the Weasleys, but, with the loss of Fred, their grieving had been too much for Harry. He was always grieving and the extra guilt he found from being around the clan of redheads, just made it worse. Draco and his mum, were comforting. They knew what emotions Harry was feeling, and acted in kind. They were there for him when he was down, talked to him when he looked like he needed cheering up, and gave him space when he had that brooding look in his eyes.

Harry smiled, thinking back of his rapid friendship with the blonde, wondering what today might hold. He was just getting ready to enter the manor, dressed in casual attire which for him was basically jeans and a band tshirt. He only hesitated a second before pushing open the large front doors and strolled in. He was well past the point where he knocked politely and waited, wondering if this were the day he'd no longer be welcome.

Harry strolled through the halls with confidence, finally stopping at the parlor doors which were wide open. He took in the scene before him; Draco and Narcissa were sitting across from each other, each sitting up straight in a comfy looking armchair, with a little table in between them. There was another armchair to the right of Draco, which Harry guessed was his. The picture was of a perfect mother and son, the sun shining into the parlor making their blonde hair glow beautifully in the light. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful. He relished in the fact that this was his to keep. No one would see them like this, besides Harry.

Well, time to make his presence. Harry rushed in, not giving either Malfoy any warning of him being there. With a dramatic flop, Harry fell gracelessly into Draco's lap, causing the blonde to give an indignant squawk.

“Nice of you to join us, Harry.” Narcissa said, her lips pressed in a tight line as if she were trying hard not to laugh.

Draco shoved Harry off of himself, laughing as the two untangled. Harry stayed in the armchair, pressed tightly against the other boy.  
“Thank you for having me, Narcissa. I've been looking forward to this all week!” Harry exclaimed, just like he did every time he came over.

“Your dramatic entrance needs work, Potter.” Draco stated, sending Harry an amused smirk, his brow raised in challenge.

“Yes well, you've had your whole life to be dramatic, Draco. That'll be hard to beat, you know.” Harry bit back cheekily, laughing when Draco smacked his arm lightly.  
“What? It's true!” Harry said, smacking Draco's arm in retaliation.

“Now boys, let's have some tea, yes?” Narcissa asked, both boys nodded, so she called a house elf to them. She went about making both boys tea for them as they playfully bickered.

“Thank you, mother.” Draco said as Narcissa passed him a cup of steaming earl grey, with just a splash of milk in it, exactly how he liked it.

Narcissa then proceeded to hand Harry his tea, with a kind smile on her face as he accepted it.  
“Thanks, mum.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he panicked.  
“Crap, sorry… Molly always insisted I call her mum, it just slipped out. I'm sorry, I'll… I'll go.”

Harry started to get up, feeling like he'd just blown it with the family he had just started.  
A warm but firm hand held Harry down, not letting him get off of the armchair. He looked up to see Narcissa standing in front of him, mixed emotions playing across her face.

“Harry. You've been our family ever since you first walked into our home. You don't need to be upset, you can call me mother, if you'd like. I love you. You're like a second son to me.” After her speech, Narcissa leant towards Harry, a warm but determined smile on her face as she went to kiss his cheek.

Harry, known for acting before thinking, turned his face at last second, feeling her lips brush against his as Narcissa pulled back up, stunned. Well crap.

Narcissa smiled faintly, but shook her head as she turned and headed out of the room.

“Oi!” Draco yelled, elbowing Harry in the ribs, hard. “That's my mother you just kissed, you git.”

“Don't I know it.” Harry sighed, rubbing his side gingerly as he watched Narcissa leave the room, her hips swaying to and fro. Harry was never known to be a mommas boy, however, it might be something to look into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment if you like this chapter! And request any ships you'd like to see!


	5. Good Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xenophilius/Trelawney!
> 
> Day 5 of the 30 days of Kisses challenge!
> 
> Prompt: Good Morning Kiss

Xenophilius groaned, the morning light filtering through the window making his head pound. How much firewhiskey did he drink last night? 

Since Luna was taken, Xenophilius had been depressed. He drank almost every night, just so he could be able to fall asleep. Last night, he had taken his drunken ventures out to the public, going down to the three broomsticks to drink. It had started off slowly, him milking his drink as he sat there, brooding. Then, he noticed her. A beautiful woman walked into the bar, taking the seat next to his. He got so flustered that he finished his drink in one swallow. He sputtered, trying to regain his composure as she giggled at him and ordered him another drink.

They had a nice conversation, he thinks. She was really lovely, and drank just as much as he had. As the night went on, the memories got more hazy. Xenophilius couldn't even remember making it home last night. He groaned again, stretching out in the bed, keeping his eyes closed. He needed to find a hangover potion soon or else he seriously thought he might die. As he stretched, his arm bumped into something warm and soft. Slowly, Xenophilius turned and opened his eyes.

Staring at him from across his bed was the woman from last night. Her glasses were so thick it almost looked like she had bug eyes, and she was wearing some sort of shawl in bright colors. Her hair was wavy and just past shoulder length. She didn't look anything like he remembered from the night before, who knew he'd already been so drunk when she showed up? Xenophilius was frozen on the spot, trying to get himself to function normally even though he had no clue what he did last night. What did he say to her? Did he make promises to this woman?

The woman in question was still watching him, a loving smile on her face. Xenophilius attempted to smile back, which probably turned out to look more like a grimace. The woman slowly leaned closer to Xenophilius, until finally their lips met. She kissed him for a few seconds, with Xenophilius unable to respond.

“Good morning.” She said, smiling softly against his lips.

If anyone asked, Xenophilius did NOT scream like a girl as he scrambled backwards out of the bed, falling clumsily onto the floor. With a turn he did his first ever wandless and wordless magic, apparating into his bathroom, in his own house. He leaned over the sink, splashing his face with some much needed water. How could he go home with some woman? What was he thinking? As he stared at himself in the mirror, arms that weren't his wound themselves around his waist.

The woman appeared over his shoulder in the mirror, a look of amusement on her face.  
“You could have just walked to your bathroom, silly.” She purred, tracing her lips up his neck affectionately.

“Yes well, I needed this hangover potion as fast as I could get it.” Xenophilius supplied, pulling out said potion and downing it quickly. Once he felt better, Xenophilius slowly unwound the woman from around him.  
“So, did you have fun last night, er…?”

“Sybill, Sybill Trelawney.” Sybill said, trying to pull a struggling Xenophilius closer to her. “Yes, I did. It was a nice break away from Hogwarts. I don't normally do this, but you seem.. So eccentric. I hope we could do this again?”

Xenophilius swallowed. What do you say to a woman you don't even remember staying the night with?  
“Wanna go out to breakfast?” His traitorous mouth blurted out.

“Oh, that sounds lovely! I know the perfect place right off Diagon Alley! They serve the best pickle and marshmallow omelettes!” Sybill said excitedly.

That actually.. sounded quite nice, Xenophilius thought.  
“Sounds good, Sybill.”

Maybe he will give this a chance, they were both odd people, and Luna kept telling him that he needed to start dating. Xenophilius wasn't sure where this would end up, but he was willing to go along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you could, please comment!!
> 
> Got anyone to suggest for one of my pairings?


	6. Sad Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Andromeda... Platonic.
> 
> Day 6 of the 30 days of Kisses challenge!
> 
> Today's prompt was: Sad Kiss.
> 
> As the prompt says, this is a very sad one!

It was May 2nd, Andromeda sat at home pacing relentlessly. She had agreed to watch Teddy, while her daughter and son in law went to fight in the battle. How she wished that she had went with them, but she couldn't bare to leave Teddy with someone who wasn't family. Not tonight.

It was getting late. Andromeda was worried, what if the dark won? What would happen to her daughter, or Harry, or even her and Teddy? She decided to go make tea to try to calm her nerves, even though she knew it wouldn't help. Just as she was about to sit down, her floo chimed, causing her to jump.

Andromeda set her tea down quickly and rushed into the sitting room to see who had come through. Harry was on the ground in front of the fireplace, covered in soot. He looked up at her, his eyes shining with unshed tears.  
“We won, Dromeda.” Harry croaked out.

“That's great, Harry. Let's get you on the couch, I'll bring you tea.” Andromeda said kindly, not wanting to upset the boy. Harry looked exhausted, like he was on the verge of passing out any second now.

Harry shook his head, sitting on his knees, not even trying to get up.  
“It was so, so violent. I died, you know. It was me that took down Voldemort. After that, most of the death eaters tried to flee.”

Andromeda walked up to Harry, and knelt in front of him. She didn't touch him, but she wanted him to know that she was there.

“Both sides lost so many people.” Harry carried on, his eyes staring at the wall, as if he could see the scene he was describing. “I didn't mean for anyone to die. I had to destroy the horcruxes, or else he would have won. I tried to do it as fast as I could… But it wasn't enough.”

By now Andromeda could see where this was headed. She gently laid her hand on Harry's shoulder. “Tell me what happened, Harry. I need to know.”

Harry let out a shaky breath, but nodded his understanding. “I wasn't there to see it. If I were, maybe I could have done something, anything. Remus, he....” Harry held back a sob, and continued, “He was so brave, Dromeda. He was trying to protect her. They stayed together, the whole time.” Tears were starting to fight their way past his defenses, streaming down his face. Harry didn't fight them anymore. He placed a hand on where Andromeda’s was on his shoulder, needing the contact.

“He fell first, it was fast, just one spell and it was over. Tonks, well she wouldn't leave him. She really loved him, Dromeda. She fought the death eater who had k-killed Remus, and she fell too. He was really strong, from Voldemort's inner circle.”

Both of them were now openly crying, neither making eye contact. Andromeda needed to hear everything Harry was willing to give her. He didn't seem like he was going to go on, Andromeda tried to coax him into continuing.  
“Harry, you can keep going, please. I need this.”

Harry finally looked at Andromeda, their eyes meeting for the first time since he got there.  
“When I finally saw them, it was too late. They were placed in the great hall, all the dead were. They were holding hands, Dromeda. Even in death, they refused to part with each other.” After that sentiment, Harry's sobs were uncontrollable, his hand grasping hers tightly.  
“Why couldn't I b-be faster? If I k-killed him s-sooner then they might not be d-d-dead! It's all m-my fault, and I-I’m so s-sorry!”

At once Harry was wrapped in a tight hug. They were both still on the floor, with Andromeda cradling Harry into her shoulder. “Harry, listen to me. The war is over. You won. It wasn't your fault, they chose this. It was their decision to fight in the war, and it had nothing to do with you. Even though they died, they helped keep Teddy safe. There was nothing you could have done to save them.”

Harry clutched to Andromeda like a lifeline, his tears staining her shirt as he did so. She could feel him shake his head in denial. As much as she wanted to give in and start sobbing, Andromeda needed to make Harry believe her.  
“Harry, what you did tonight, you saved the lives of everyone. Those that did die, they're cheering from the stars. They died, so that you could finish your mission. Think of all the people who are still here because of you, you did that. Thank you, Harry for what you did. You had a burden on your shoulders, that no child should ever have to live with. You are so brave Harry Potter, and we'll get through this, together.”

Harry huffed out a laugh, “I d-don’t f-feel very brave.”

“We're all alive because of you. Teddy will grow up in a safe world because of your bravery. I lost a daughter tonight, you lost Remus.. But they did it for Teddy. We both still have Teddy, he's our family, just as we're family. You don't have to be alone anymore, give me some of your burden.” Andromeda wiped her tears away as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair in a soothing gesture.

“I j-just don't know what to do. I c-can’t face the Weasleys right n-now, Fred… he died, too. I'm not s-sure what to do!” Harry cried, leaning into Andromeda’s touch.

Andromeda kissed the top of Harry's head sadly, holding him close. “Stay with me for a while, I don't want to be alone either. You can spend some much needed time with Teddy while you recover. You've been through so much, take a much needed break, Harry.”

Harry sat back and looked at Andromeda, really looked at her, she felt his gaze through to her soul. “I think I'll take that tea now, p-please?” Harry asked, his tears starting to subside.

Andromeda smiled kindly at Harry, finally helping him up onto the couch. She went into the kitchen to reheat the kettle, holding back her tears as she did so. She would cry later, right now, there was a young boy who just got rid of a burden he should have never had to bare, that needed her. She would be strong for Harry, and make sure he made it through this mess in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at sad stories, but I tried! Please comment and let me know what you thought?


	7. Summer Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 days of Kisses say 7: Summer Kiss. 
> 
> Finally wrote a Drarry one! Hope you like it!

It was the summer after the battle of Hogwarts, the fallen had all been put to rest, and everyone had went to their respective homes for the summer. There was a lot of loss for both sides, all mourned with equal sadness and respect. Draco thanked whoever made Harry Potter the beacon of light, seeing as he was the only reason that Draco wasn't sentenced to Azkaban. That didn't stop the ministry from putting him under house arrest, though. At least until he graduated Hogwarts.

So here he was, at Malfoy Manor, sitting under a shady tree on the vast manor grounds. There was a warm breeze flowing over the grass that felt so relaxing, if Draco weren't waiting for someone he could fall into a peaceful slumber out here. He laid back on his blanket, just enjoying his peace, watching the clouds float lazily by.

His time after the battle was hard. Draco was in constant fear about his trial, knowing that he was the youngest death eater meant nothing. There were lots of angry people that wanted him put away for good. Even with Potter defending him at the trial, he still managed to get house arrest and all of his funds frozen until he took over the Lord Malfoy title. He only had a year, and then he would be a free, and rich man. That year felt like it was going to be the longest year of his life.

He was stuck at the manor, but to be fair, he was thankful for that. With all the paranoia still about after the war, he'd likely be hexed on sight. Draco wasn't looking forward to his 8th year at Hogwarts, but it was in his plea bargain, mostly to make him seem more innocent. Draco had felt bad about his participation in the war, even though it wasn't his choice. As soon as he was safe at home, he spent long hours of his day composing apology letters to everyone he affected.

Most people didn't reply, or when they did reply it'd be either with a howler, or cursed. Soon after he started receiving the more dangerous letters, Narcissa had one of their house elves sort their mail, burning any bad ones before they even made it into the house. A few people replied back and actually thanked him, but they never actually used the words “I forgive you”. Except for two people: Luna Lovegood, and Harry Potter.

Draco didn't expect to hear from Luna, after what she went through in the manor, he figured she'd just ignore him. But she forgave him instantly, and actually asked how he was doing. After a few back and forth messages, they seemed to have turned into friends. Draco was thankful for their friendship, no matter how odd Luna could be, she was great company. She was funny, and surprisingly understanding.

Potter on the other hand not only forgave Draco, but he also apologised back to him. Draco was appalled. He didn't deserve Potter’s forgiveness, and there was no way that he was ever worthy of an apology on top of that. After Draco had replied and told him just that, the git had the nerve to arrive at Draco's doorstep. He said this long rant about how Draco deserves a lot better than he's had, and that he'd better accept the apology or else Potter might just hex him for it… And for some strange reason, Draco did. Harry held his hand out, an anxious smile on his face, and Draco took it, just as anxiously..

The two had written more and more after that, quickly becoming close friends. When they weren't trying to hex or insult each other, Potter was rather pleasant to talk to. Draco would probably never admit it, but Potter was now one of his best friends, maybe even closer than Pansy, who was the only other person Draco kept in close contact with. Potter knew more about Draco, than anyone else did. Once he started talking to the dark haired man, it became pretty easy to tell him everything. From his faults in the war, to what he hoped to do in his future. Draco even told him about most of his childhood, giving up secrets that could ruin him completely.

Potter also told Draco about his past, including everything he went through at the Dursleys. He told Draco about how after 8th year, he didn't plan on being an auror like Ron. He wasn't sure what he wanted to be, and that's okay. Not even Ron knew this, poor bloke will probably be heartbroken.

A rustling in the grass nearby pulled Draco out of his thoughts. He smiled sleepily, opening his eyes.  
“Hello Potter, happy birthday.” Draco said, looking up at Potter who was standing only a few feet away from the blonde.

“Thanks, Malfoy.” Potter said with a lopsided grin, “I'm glad we're hanging outside today, it's so nice out!”  
Potter walked up to the blanket Draco was sitting on and plopped down next to him. Their knees brushed against each other, but neither boy moved away or mentioned it.

Draco sighed, lifting a brow at Potter, “I think it's a bit on the warm side, but the fresh air is rather pleasant.”  
He then started unpacking the picnic basket that lay next to him, bringing out all sorts of finger foods.  
“Tea?”  
Potter nodded, so Draco poured them each a cup, preparing Potters for him.

Once they got their drinks, they sat in a comfortable silence. Draco was playing with the hem of his shirt, stealing glances of Potter whenever he thought the other teen wasn't looking. Their eyes locked briefly, causing Draco to look away quickly, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Potter smiled that stupid grin that looked like he were the happiest guy in the world, “Wanna go flying, Malfoy? We could play a seekers match!”  
Potter then went to stand up but suddenly Draco's hand was on his knee, keeping him in place.  
“Malfoy?” Potter asked, his eyes searching Draco's face as he licked his lips nervously.

Draco watched Potter, soaking in every detail of his face. Those bright green eyes that shouldn't be that green, his dark eye lashes that frame those eyes perfectly. Then those lips, dark pink and filled, they looked so soft. When Potter ran his tongue over his lips Draco tracked every single movement. Repressing a shudder, Draco finally looked up, meeting those lovely green eyes.

“I still need to give you your birthday present, Potter.” Draco said, as if that explained the reason both boys were now leaning towards each other, only a few inches separating their lips from touching. Draco leaned back, closing his eyes as he controlled himself. Reaching into his pocket he brought out a small package. He handed the small parcel to Potter, letting his fingers linger on the others for just a moment longer than was acceptable. Potter shuddered, giving Draco a shy smile, looking up at him through dark lashes. If the light flush on his sun kissed skin was anything to go by, then Potter was affected also.

Potter slowly turned the small package over in his hands, as if trying to guess what was inside. After one more small smile directed at Draco, Potter pulled off the wrappings. What he now held was a small silver box. It had etchings in the top, ‘Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus’ along with the Malfoy family Crest.  
“Never tickle a sleeping dragon, huh, Malfoy?” Potter asked with a playful grin.

“Sound advice, Potter. Just open it already.” Draco waved a hand to tell him to go on, as if he didn't just give Potter one of his family heirlooms. It was a small box made of pure silver, the box was made for Draco when he was just a boy. As Draco was named after the dragon constellation, his parents thought it fitting to put the Hogwarts motto on the small box.

Potter admired the box for a moment longer, then he opened the lid. Inside the box was a charm bracelet. Pottee gasped in shock as he stared at it, taking in all the details. The bracelet itself was just a simple silver chain, but Draco had adorned it with little charms that he had ordered specifically hand carved from the best jeweler he could contact. Potter gingerly handled the bracelet, pulling it out of the box. He carefully set the box aside, and then turned his attention onto the little bracelet in his hands.

There were only 6 charms on the bracelet, leaving plenty of room for Potter to add more as he saw fit. Potter took the time to look at each one, running his fingers over it as he took in every detail. The charms were: A stag, an owl, a lily, a moon with a dog carved onto the face of it, a lightning bolt, and lastly a small dragon.  
“Malfoy- no, Draco… This is beautiful, it's amazing, and - too much? I don't deserve this, I mean… well, thank you.” Potter finished, looking away from Draco's piercing stare.

“Potter. You deserve the whole world, don't you dare say it's too much. If you really don't want it, we can take it back and get you something else. It's nothing. Let's go flying now, yeah?” Draco suggested, thoroughly flustered.

“Draco.” Potter said, the use of the name sending a shiver down Draco's spine. “Look at me, Draco.” Potter insisted.

When Draco did, Potter was so close to him that Draco could count every long eyelash if he tried. He didn't lean away.  
“Yes, Potter?” Draco asked, his eyes locked on the other boys lips.

“Call me Harry, please Draco.” Harry asked, staring at Draco's lips as well, as if nothing else was worth looking at.

“Harry.” Draco whispered.

As soon as the name was off his lips, it was replaced with the soft press of Harry's, Draco had to suppress a moan at the sudden contact. After a moment's hesitation, Draco brought his arms around Harry's neck, pulling the other boy closer.

Harry smiled against Draco's mouth, climbing on top of him. Harry was pressing Draco into the blanket as he laid on top of him, their kiss gentle yet firm. Harry licked at Draco's bottom lip in question, as if Draco would say no to that. His mouth opened up instantly, both of them groaning at the feeling of their tongues sliding against the others. Before the embrace got too heated, Harry pulled back.

“As great as this is,” Harry breathed, “I'd rather not let this go too far with your mum close by.” He nuzzled Draco's neck fondly as Draco nodded. They laid like that for a few minutes, just taking in the feeling of the other boy. The summer breeze a comforting embrace as they let their hands roam, getting to know each other.

Draco looked up at Harry then, unsure. “Is this - I mean are we..?”

“Together?” Draco nodded again as Harry smiled, leaning down he brought his lips to Draco's, enveloping him in a toe curling kiss. As they parted again, both boys were panting. “Yes, Draco. I'd really, really like that.”

“Well, Pot - Harry, I don't want to hide. If we're going to be in a relationship, I want people to know. I like you, I have since… Well, if I'm being honest, I've liked you since I met you in the robe shop when we were eleven. Even if I didn't know your name.” Draco brought his arm over his face, trying to hide the blush that crept up his neck.

Harry laughed then, such an open sound that rang through the air, Draco couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face at the unguarded noise.  
“If we're talking about when I first liked you, Draco… For me, I'd have to say it was sixth year. But, we've always been drawn to each other. Even when we were fighting and hexing each other, I felt like there was some other reason that we always got under each other's skins.. I just wasn't ready to admit it to myself then.”

“So, what now?” Draco asked, finally coming out of hiding to look up at Harry, a vulnerable expression on his face.

“Now,” Harry started, moving off Draco to sit next to him. “Now, we're going to play that seekers match. When we go to Hogwarts, well, we're probably going to upset the whole school, actually. Especially if they catch us snogging in an empty classroom or something.” He smirked as he watched the clouds, “However, I don't want to hide us, either. You're who I've wanted to be with for a while now. If they can't accept that, well then they're not worth knowing.”

Harry stood up and turned to where Draco was still sprawled out on the grass. He held his hand out to Draco, “Fly with me, Draco?”

Draco took the hand without a seconds thought, it felt like Harry was asking a lot more than just flying, but Draco was ready and willing to follow Harry anywhere. Draco took the charm bracelet that was still in Harry's hand, and fixed it firmly around his wrist.

They walked to the broom shed, fingers entwined. This, was going to be a very interesting summer, Draco thought as they kicked off the ground and into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it..?
> 
> Also, if you have any requests, please comment! I'm trying to use a different pairing every day!


	8. Public Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of the 30 days of kisses! Today's prompt was: Public Kiss!
> 
> Pairing: Neville and Ginny!

Neville was once again locked out of his common room. You'd think after 8 years it'd become easier, but nope. He thought he remembered the password, but apparently he thought wrong. Getting frustrated, Neville sat against the wall next to the portrait. Surely someone would come by soon and let him in, right?

It was his birthday, not that many people seemed to care, and Neville felt alone. Almost everyone stayed at Hogwarts for the summer, helping to rebuild and catch up on classes and such that they missed. Neville couldn't think of any place he'd rather be, especially on his birthday.

After almost an hour, the portrait hole swung open all by itself, causing Neville to jump. He got to his feet cautiously, peering inside. It looked deserted, maybe the portrait decided to feel sorry for him. Neville picked up his bag and made his way inside. After he walked through the entry way and into the common room, it was like an illusion crumbled in front of him. At once, the common room was filled with nearly every Gryffindor, the loud shout of “SURPRISE!” filling the air, causing Neville to squeak and drop his bag.

“You guys threw me a surprise party? I thought you guys forgot it was my birthday!” Neville exclaimed, looking around at everyone through tear shining eyes.

“We'd never forget about you Neville. Plus, even if you weren't our fellow lion, you killing Nagini made it impossible for anyone to forget.” Ginny told him with a smirk.

“Yes!” Harry yelled, “Maybe they'll make a Neville Longbottom day and forget about Harry day!”

“Doubtful, you died, mate. You're stuck for life now.” Ron said, already picking at the food table.

Hermione ran up to Neville, trapping him in a hug. “Happy birthday, Nev!”

Neville hugged her back, wiping away a few stray tears. How did he get such amazing friends? They were better than any family Neville has had.  
“Gosh you guys, I love you all!” he said, his voice wavering.

“Don't thank us yet, you still have to open your presents!” Seamus shouted, waving around a box that looked like it was smoking.

“Except… My present for you is… in your dorm, Nev.” Ginny said, walking up to Neville, swaying her hips. She stood in front of Neville, pushing herself against him.

“Wait, Ginny, what about you and Harry?” Neville asked, his voice coming out in a high pitch.

There were snorts around the room as Ginny turned to Harry expectantly.

Harry covered his face in embarrassment. “How don't you know, Neville? Ginny has… the wrong parts to.. interest me.” Harry mumbled at the last part, looking away from everyone.

“What? Wrong parts? Is there.. something wrong with Ginny?” Neville asked anxiously, looking at the girl in his arms.

Ginny glared at Neville, smacking him lightly on the arm, “No you dolt, Harry is gay. He likes guys!”

“Just kill me already, Gin!” Harry joked, still hiding his face.

“Not like he didn't make it hard to know.” Ron said with a smile. “Checking out blokes all the time is kinda a give away, mate.”

Neville looked between them all, “Oh! Well good for you, Harry! Have you ever… checked me out?”

Ginny smirked, “You're not his type, Neville.”

“What is his type?” Neville asked. 

Ginny, Hermione and Ron all answered at the same time, “Blonde.”

“Oh, erm, well.. that's great then. Guess I'll just..” With that, Neville focused his attention on Ginny, dipping her slightly his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

The room was filled with whistles and catcalls as Neville stood up blushing slightly.

“Get a room, guys!” Harry called out, clapping with the crowd.

Neville took Ginny's hand and left the group behind, making his way up to his dorms. “I'll open my presents later, thanks everyone!” Neville called down before he shut the door to his rooms, effectively blocking everyone out. It wasn't the birthday Neville thought he was getting, it was much, much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this alright?? Let me know!


	9. Happy Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa has some news that she isn't sure how Lucius will handle.
> 
> Day 9 prompt: Happy Kiss
> 
> Pairing: Narcissa and Lucius

Narcissa paced back and forth outside of her husband's study. Since the war ended, they've become closer than they have in years. However, Lucius had his moments.. Some days he'd go into his study and not come out for hours, just moping, probably reflecting on all he's done against the light. They were both thankful to Harry Potter for keeping their whole family out of Azkaban.

However, Narcissa had something that she really needed to tell Lucius, but she wasn't sure how to tell him. She was scared. It's a good thing Draco wasn't home to see her, she's never shown Draco that she had a weakness, always the strong willed mother. Finally, Narcissa walked up to the door, and knocked.

“Enter.” Came the bored sounding drawl from Lucius.

So, her husband's mask was in place. Well, that wouldn't stop her. Fired up with determination, Narcissa opened the door and strolled in, her head held high.  
“Lucius, I'm-"

Lucius sighed, effectively cutting her off, “I know, Narcissa. I've been locked away in here again. Let's schedule a night just for us, okay?”

“You know what, exactly?” Narcissa asked, her tone sharp.

“That I've been avoiding my responsibilities. I'll try harder. I'll go to the ministry tomorrow. When would you like to go out? We could go to that place in Paris you like to eat at..?”

Narcissa watched him, an uncomfortable silence spreading over them. She decided that he really had no idea, so she decided that being straightforward was the best way to get a reaction.  
“That's not it. Lucius, I'm.. I'm pregnant.”

His head snapped up, making eye contact with Narcissa for the first time.  
“You're what?” He asked articulately. 

“I'm pregnant, Lucius.” Narcissa repeated, bringing her hand down to touch her stomach.

“But when? H-how?” Lucius asked, stumbling over his words.

Narcissa lifted up an elegant brow, “I'm 16 weeks along, and I'm pretty sure you could work out the… when.”

“No I just… I didn't know we could… Oh, Narcissa!” Lucius sobbed on the last words. He slumped out of his desk chair, falling to the floor. Lucius then proceeded to crawl over to Narcissa, stopping when he bumped into her legs.

Narcissa sat elegantly on the floor in front of her husband, watching as his mask finally shattered. Lucius held her to himself, his hand resting on her stomach.

“We're having another child!” Lucius said, looking at Narcissa in awe, his eyes shining from unshed tears.

“Yes.” Narcissa whispered, the words barely leaving her lips before Lucius’ mouth was on hers, cutting off any more words that might have come out. Narcissa laughed into the kiss, almost not believing what was happening.  
“I thought you'd be upset.” She remarked, laughing again as Lucius finally let her up for air.

“Narcissa, I haven't been this happy since we conceived Draco!” Lucius exclaimed, his face still a look of awe. He then leaned down and moved Narcissa’s hand away from her stomach. He cradled her in her arms as his lips met her stomach in a loving kiss.

Maybe, just maybe, they could be happy again, Narcissa thought with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know if you like it!
> 
> Comment to suggest a pairing?


	10. Long Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of 30 days of Kisses!
> 
> Prompt: Long Kiss 
> 
> Pairing: Dramione!

‘Why did 8th years insist on doing things in the extreme?’ Hermione wondered as she sat in the Room of Requirement, a scowl on her face.

All of the 8th year students were gathered around on couches, hanging out and playing games, and of course there just had to be drinking. Hermione only went to make sure Harry or Ron didn't get into any trouble, but now they were the cause of this new game. Harry suggested that they all played seven minutes in heaven, which just so happened to be a muggle game Harry had heard his cousin Dudley talk about.

Hermione got chosen. She was scowling as Harry fastened a blindfold onto her eyes as Ron did the same to whoever the ‘lucky man’ was. Neither Hermione or the random guy she was supposed to be kissing knew who got chosen. It'd be a surprise for the both of them. She was more annoyed by the fact that Ronald didn't even seem jealous! After both chosen parties got tested to see if they could see or not, they were lead to a closet, a single door on one of the walls.

Hermione got shoved in by Harry, only left with a taunting, “Have fun!”

The problem was, that when you got chosen, you couldn't even speak. The blindfold had some sort of charm on it that made trying to look through it, or speak, impossible. With a sigh, Hermione backed herself up until she was against the back wall of the closet, sliding down it until she was sitting with her knees up to her chest. Hermione was determined to sit this one out, she didn't care what happened to the other person.

To her annoyance, the other person in the closet seemed to know exactly where she ended up. She heard quiet, measured footsteps the person stopping only when their legs brushed against her knees. Hermione tried to draw her legs in closer to herself, but it was a futile attempt. The person dropped down in front of her, into a crouch as their knees framed her legs perfectly. She was trapped.

Hermione gasped when she felt a hand run down her knee, towards her ankle. Apparently the blindfold let them make noises, just no actual words. Clever. Both of the persons hands then landed on each of her knees, making Hermione jump. She tried to push them backwards, but they caught her hands easily, grabbing her wrists and lifting her arms above her head. They moved her wrists into one hand, as their other hand situated her legs so they were out in front of her, no longer curled up into her chest.

Hermione tried to struggle a bit, but then a lithe but firm form straddled her legs, making it so she couldn't move. Ron never handled her this way, and she couldn't deny it, she was starting to enjoy giving up control for once. Her breath hitched in her throat as the person pushed up against her. Hermione could feel that they had a flat chest, confirming that it was a male. The guys hand twisted tighter around her wrists making her squirm, as her breath quickened. She was waiting for the kiss that she wasn't sure would come, she tilted her neck in offering, groaning as lips leant in and brushed against her supple flesh.

Finally, he trailed wet open mouthed kisses up her neck and along her jaw. Hermione had never felt so turned on in her life, as she waited for this mysterious guy to make his move. After what felt like forever, his lips met hers, causing them both to moan in relief. The kiss turned heated very quickly, both of them hot and demanding, neither wanting to forfeit control. Hermione pulled his bottom lip in her mouth, in retaliation the mystery guy ran his hand through her wavy locks, grabbing a handful and yanking her head back.

Hermione leant forward as far as her captor would allow, and crashed her lips back into his, not wanting to feel any space between them. He ran his hand through her hair again, and swiped his tongue along her bottom lip. This time, Hermione let him take charge. She opened her mouth and allowed him to map out her mouth with his tongue. She swiped her tongue along his, making him shudder. He then sucked on her tongue, nibbling slightly. The moan that left Hermione's throat was more animal than witch, the noises that she was making were being swallowed up by his greedy mouth, as if he didn't want to lose a single one.

Hermione heard the closet door start to open, causing her to tense up. Before the door could even open up all the way, mystery guy was off of her. She could hear his footsteps leave the confined space, as if they wanted to be anywhere except for with her, where she sat sprawled out against the wall. Hermione got up on shaky legs. Had she just imagined the whole thing? She felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

“Alright there, Hermione?” Harry asked her.

Hermione nodded, allowing herself to be lead out of the closet. After a few seconds, she was able to see again. Hermione couldn't see anyone else that looked like they were the one that was in there with her, so she sighed in disappointment. After kissing like that, why did they just leave her? She at least, had thought she felt a connection.

Finally, the games were over. It was time to leave the Room of Requirement, and there's no way Hermione was sulking. She followed Ron and Harry up to the 8th year dorms, going into her own room for the night. After only about five minutes of being alone, she heard a knock on her door.  
“Ronald! I already told you I'm fine toni-"

She opened the door, revealing not Ron, but someone who took her attempts at speech away. “I - well, uh..” Hermione started.

“May I come in, Granger?” Drawled a bored looking Draco Malfoy. His expression looked bored, but his eyes were swirling with molten silver. Just his eyes alone looked like they could devour her.

Hermione gave a fervent nod, moving out of the way to let the blonde bombshell into her rooms. As the door closed, her lights went instantly out. That didn't stop the sparks that were definitely flying. ‘Maybe, just letting go for once might not be a bad thing.’ Hermione thought as she fell onto her bed, a muscled body pushing her deeper into her sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was alright! It's not a pairing I'm used to writing!


End file.
